Cabal Heroes
by slayer2k89
Summary: a story filled with: intense fighting, sexy girls, betrayal and more sexy girls
1. Chapter 1

Cabal Heroes

**Cabal Heroes**

**Chapter 1:The beginning**

**Disclaimer****: This is a non profit fan fiction book. Not to for sale or rent. All characters are fictional any similarity with real people is purely coincidental. I do not own Cabal Online or other NPC's (which will appear lather in the story). I apologize for any spelling mistakes I might have missed while checking. Hope you like it.**

Once in a millennium a great mystical cosmic storm comes to our planet. Having the power to merge realities it can change the fate of mortals forever; it can turn kings into beggars, cowards to heroes, butt this time the storms power shall be used by someone to fulfill his own dark purposes.

"Finally the great storm has arrived" says a hooded man, on a roof, while getting out a crystal ball from a bag. "Now I, Frantz Weiner, the greatest magician off all time shall channel it's power into the main sever off Cabal online which is just under me and I shall merge this world with the game unleashing an army off monsters that will do my biding." Holding the ball upwards to the sky Frantz starts chanting a spell: "WITH THE POWER OF THE ORB OF LOST SOULS I COMAND U, MERGE OUR 2 WORLDS NOW" lighting striking the ball and the computer 4 floors under him. The magical powers of the storm have been transferred into the game world, sending a surge of mystical energy to every computer connected in that moment.

The next day.

"YAWWWN, eh… what time is it?" says a 18 year old boy named Eddy ,from Romania ,while raising his sleepy head from his pillow looking at his cell phone to see the time. "Oh my god it's 13:00 and I promised Ada I'd meet her at 12:00 at the park". Ada isn't Eddy's girlfriend she's a 15 year old girls which happens to be his best friend, the 2 are so close that they call each other oni-san (big brother) and imoto (little sister) .

Eddy: "I have to hurry and get dressed" 10 minutes lather Eddy storms out off the door running to the park ."I'm lucky the park is only 10 minutes away. And knowing Ada she's already pissed, so might ass well hurry"

Ada: "oni-san's late again…. I swear making a cute young lady wait like this." Says Ada exhaling a breath off air. "I'M GONNA KILL THE BASTARD WHEN I SEE HIM!!" says Ada suddenly changing her expression to an angry demonical one.

Eddy: "Sorry I'm late im…" says Eddy arriving out off breath right before Ada kicks him up-side the head.

Ada: "Your late stupid oni-san!!"

Eddy:" I'm sorry, I'm sorry please forgive me."

"I swear I'm to good to you." Says Ada lifting her leg from Eddy head. "no wonder sensei refuses to train u on weapons, u never show up on time." Says Ada in a scolding manner.

Eddy and Ada go to the same Tae-Kwan-Do dojo, and Eddy keeps pestering the sensei for weapons training but always gets refused because he's always late for practice.

Eddy going like  "that's so mean".

Ada"well u deserved it"

Eddy:"well now that I'm here what shall we do?" says Eddy picking his self up from the ground.

Ada:" Well I want to go to the mall to buy some shoes, and u have to come with me to help me choose"

Eddy: "OK. I wanted to buy some new clothes to anyway"

Eddy suddenly feels like he's being watched from the bushes. He takes a quick look but he doesn't see anyone, so he ignores it.

2 hours later

Eddy:"Imoto haven't u gone a little over board with the shoes shopping?"

Ada:"What do u mean?"

Eddy :"well it's been 2 hours since we left the park"

Ada:"SO?!"

Eddy:"well it took us only 2 minutes to get here. Plus why do I have to carry all 50 pairs of shoes that u just bought?" says Eddy barely managing to balance the tall stack of boxes within his hands.

Ada giggles and says :"maybe I did go a little over board, but a lady always needs to look sharp."says ada while getting on the escalator.

Eddy barely managing to see the first step almost falls.

Ada:"hey carefull."

Eddy :" phew. Thanks for your concern."

Ada: "I meant the shoes"

Eddy really sad :" your MEAN".

Ada sticks out her tongue at Eddy.

Suddenly the 2 hear a loud scream coming from a lingerie store.

Eddy drops the shoes and rushes to see what happened "Someone might be in trouble he says" thinking "god I'm glad to get rid of those shoes, honestly what does she think I am a pack mule?". Eddy rushes to the store and asks "what happened?"

Customer girl:" there's something in the dressing room"

Eddy goes and pulls the dressing rooms curtain to the side, and peeks only to receive a slap on the face.

Customer girl : "it's the other one"

Eddy :"you could have said that sooner"

Customer girl:" sorry".

Eddy goes to the other booth opens it and sees a small white animal eating the cloth inside off the dressing booth. "what is this?" Eddy thought to his self. The creature had a small white body that resembled that off a rabbits but with longer teeth and dagger like teeth. Eddy "why does he seem so familiar? And what is this feeling I'm getting?"

Ada sneaks behind eddy locking over his shoulder suddenly screaming :"SOOO CUTEEEE!!"

Eddy jumps to the left startled by Ada's screams. Ada quickly goes to hug the creature when Eddy stops her and says:"Don't touch it." Making an angry face at her.

"He never uses that look unless he's sense danger" ada thought to herself and nods yes to Eddy.

Eddy then tries to approach the creature trying to sneak up behind him when suddenly the small rabbit creature turns around, jumps up flipping in the air and tries to kick Eddy in the chest but Eddy punches the small animal while it was in the air.

Ada filled with surprise and anger, filing her eyes with tears:"..STUPID ONI-SAN WHY DID YOU HIT THE LIITLE BUNNY". (In case u didn't get it by now she loves animals). And tries to kick eddy in the face.

Eddy:" I'm sorry Ada but I can't play with u now" says Eddy with a serious look on his face stopping Ada's kick with one hand.

Ada swallows and backs down. Eddy get's up and looks at the creature and says:" I know it's impossible but I know what you are. YOU'RE A RABITHORN".

Ada interrupts eddy: "a what?"

Eddy : "u know the game that I play, cabal?"

Ada: "yeah the one u always say you're in synch with your in game character"

Eddy : "yeah, one off the first creatures u have to kill in cabal is the Rabbithorn tha… "

Ada :" YOU MEAN U KILL BUNNYES IN THAT GAME?"

Eddy : "That's not the point here. The point is that, the rabbit is from inside the game which…. Is pretty impossible but considering the way it moves and looks I can't imagine it being something else…"

Eddy barely finished his sentence and the rabithorn tried to attack Ada. Eddy rushes over hitting the rabbithorn with his left shoulder. Suddenly a crystal appears on his arm.

Eddy :"it can't be… this is a topaz crystal an item from the game". Says eddy while shacking his hand in a dramatic matter screaming :"ASTRAL SHIELD!!"…nothing happens.

Ada:" What?".

Eddy blushing :"C'mon u stupid crystal. ASTRAL SHIELD, ASTRAL SHIELD, ASTRAL SHIELD, ASTRAL SHIELD…ok maybe this won't work still the crystal alone is enough to kill that rabithorn's ass once and for all, now where is it?" says eddy looking around realizing that he already killed the creature when he rushed it, putting on a blank expression on his face Eddy quietly exits the store with the crystal in his left hand Ada quickly following.

Ada: "what happened back there?"

Eddy :"I have no idea but I don't think it's over"

Ada:" well I guess after defeating that thing u deserve a treat, pistachio ice-cream my treat."

Eddy :" You don't have to do that" smiling.

Ada: "yes I do (grinning) that way I can make u carry more shoes for me"

Eddy made a sad face. Thinking "how did this crystal suddenly appear on my hand? And where did the rabbithorn come from?"

While at the snack bar where Ada and Eddy were getting ice-cream somebody shouted. "DAAAARLIIING!!" and suddenly a tall black haired girl with enormous breasts, long legs, brown eyes tackled Eddy saying "OH. How much I've missed you" in a loving manner. This was Eddy's girlfriend Éclair, who moved to town 3 years ago with her family from France and has been in a relationship with Eddy for 2 years and 8 months.

Eddy kissed Éclair while on his back and they both rose up.

Ada:" Hello cow" (referring to Éclair)

Éclair with a frustrated look on her face : "if it isn't la petite midget. Tell me mon petite have you gotten your breasts yet?"

Eddy:" Now girl what did I say about fighting?".

The girls ignored him staring at each other in a maniacal matter with very noticeable hate.

The reason why the girls fight is that they both want to spend ass much time with Eddy ass possible. Éclair because she loves him and Ada thinks of Eddy as her big brother, being very protective of him.

Eddy exhales while thinking "Why can't I make them get along?" while going to get 2 more ice-creams.

Eddy while giving and ice-cream to Éclair :" Here mon amore, your favorite strawberry."

Éclair:" Merci." Taking the ice-cream and giving Eddy a kiss on the neck.

Ada blushing :"can we move it?"

Eddy :"Sure I still have to get some now jeans, shirts and some gloves".

Éclair: " Gloves ?For what?"

Eddy:"For my Tae-Kwan-Do sessions. You know I can't lay a finger on you when I train without gloves" says Eddy while grabbing Éclair ass.

Éclair laughs and french kisses Eddy while.

10 minutes lather

Eddy: " well I'm done"

Éclair: "that was quick"

Ada:" quick my ass. You took forever."

Eddy:"Considering you took almost 2 hours to buy 50 pairs off shoes and then made me carry all of them, you really shouldn't be the one complaining."

Ada pouts when suddenly somebody screams.

Eddy :"it's coming from the snack bar. Ada stay with Éclair and make sure nothing happens to her."

Ada unwillingly agrees not being able to refuse Eddy.

Eddy arrives at the scene and finds a huge bug about 1 m tall attacking a small brown haired boy. The bug charges towards the boy, butt Eddy pulls him out off the way just in time only to realize that it was Sebi; Ada's boyfriend.

Eddy:" Are you,O…Oh it's you". The relationship between Sebi and Eddy is exactly like the relationship between Ada and Éclair. The only difference is that Eddy also considers Sebi a bad influence on Ada. "HEY BUG U FORGOT SOMETHING!!" shouts Eddy throwing Sebi towards it.

The bug dodges Sebi quickly charging Eddy, hitting him and sending him flying into the ice-cream bar.

Eddy:" My back! That's you little piece of shit your dead." The crystal on his hand glowing as he says these words, Eddy jumps to the bug trying to punch it with his right fist when suddenly on his hand appear a pair of golden gloves.

Eddy:" That golden light again. These are… Shineguard GLOVES. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING…". Eddy is unable to complete his sentence being attacked by the bug. "first a topaz crystal now Shineguard glove what's going on? Well no matter the only thing that's important now is squishing that bug." Says Eddy while recuperating from the bugs last attack."If I were to believe that you are from cabal that would make u a Nipperlug another weak monster. I hope this works now.' Eddy raises his hand concentrating on the crystal, he then let's his hand fall saying "Astral shield". Then suddenly to his surprise a golden shield appeared. Originating from the crystal. "About time it appeared" said Eddy with a confident smile on his face. "Now this should do the trick" Eddy then throws the shield toward the nipperlug whiles screaming "Flying Shield !!". The golden shield flies towards the nipperlug slicing it in 2 stoping at 2 mm from Sebi's face then returning to Eddy's hand.

Eddy:" I'm not sure what's going on yet but…. DAMN THAT WAS COOL"

END OF CHAPTER 1

Tae-Kwan-Do is a form of Martial arts separated into 2 branches ITF(international Tae-Kwan-DO federation) which allows the usage of fists in combat and WTF(world Tae-Kwan-DO federation) which is focused on kicks punches being unused do to they're ineffectiveness compared to kicks.


	2. Chapter 2

Cabal Heroes

**Cabal Heroes**

**Chapter 2:The beginning of the storm**

**Disclaimer****: This is a non profit fan fiction book. Not to for sale or rent. All characters are fictional any similarity with real people is purely coincidental. I do not own Cabal Online or other NPC's (which will appear lather in the story). I apologize for any spelling mistakes I might have missed while checking. Hope you like it.**

Eddy then throws the shield toward the nipperlug whiles screaming "Flying Shield !!". The golden shield flies towards the nipperlug slicing it in 2 stopping at 2 mm from Sebi's face then returning to Eddy's hand.

Eddy:" I'm not sure what's going on yet but…. DAMN THAT WAS COOL"

"ARE YOU INSANE? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" screamed Sebi while getting up from where Eddy threw him.

"oh. You're still alive" said Eddy with detectable disappointment in his voice.

Sebi: "Yes I'm still alive, no thanks to you"

Eddy: "ok so next time I'll remember just to let what ever's attacking you finish the job, now come on let's go". He then quickly picks up Sebi with his right hand.

Sebi :" Where are you tacking me?"

Eddy while walking back to the girls:" Ada did some shopping . Normally I wouldn't mind caring it for her but since Éclair is with us I'm going to have my hands busy with her so your going to carry your girlfriends shoes for her like the caring boyfriend that you are."

Sebi: "And what if I refuse? It's not like you're the world Tae-Kwon-Do champion how bad can u hurt me?"

Eddy:" Ada didn't tell you did she?"

Sebi:" tell me what?"

Eddy laughs and says:" the reason I'm not the champ is because in the final round I broke my opponents legs, arms ribs and neck in a blind furious attack."

Sebi suddenly turned white ass a ghost and swallowed in fear. " So where are the bags you wanted me to carry?"

ADA:" Right here love"

Eddy drops Sebi who falls on his ass on the floor. Ada goes and hugs him, kissing him with passion.

Ada:" Where have you been this last week? I couldn't reach you at all."

Sebi:" I was at the…. BEACH. Yeah that's it I was at the beach with my soccer team. Hehe"

Ada:" Well you could have called"

Eddy loads Sebi with all of Ada's shoes and approaches Éclair."Are you all right cherry?" tacking her into his arms.

Éclair:" Oui darling, what about you, what happened to your hands? And what's with that shield?"

Eddy tried to explain butt the shield on his hand suddenly started emitting a strange light that enveloped his body. The light then quickly transformed into a bolt of lightning transporting him to another place world. Once arrived at the location, Eddy was dizzy , unable to distinguish nothing but shapes and colors, when suddenly he hears a voice.

1:"look another one".

2:"that in total makes 6 off us"

His perception started to get clearer returning to normal, when he raised his head saw a pair of black panties. "Nice view" where the only words that came out off his mouth before he realized that it was under a girls skirt. He then quickly shot up with an embarrassed look on his face hearing. "OH My. Your so daring" seeing a blushing tall, big breasted girl dressed in a white robe with red stripes on it, a guy with a similar outfit carrying two swords, another girl with a sword and a guy with a bow similar to his shield. Two guys suddenly grab eddy by the arms saying "don't panic your among friends" letting him go ass he stops struggling. Looking around all he saw were six people everything being shrouded by darkness.

Eddy:" Wait a girl in a white robe, a guy with a white martial suit with red stripes and mask, a girl and a boy wearing gray body suits? Either your all from cabal or I'm at a gaming convention."

Archer:" Well neither off those theories are correct. You see we're real people just like you, and just like you we started getting our powers today, butt more of that later let us introduce our self's. My name is Setto, Setto Kumihiro the girl with the sword is my little sister Tsunade.

Tsunade:" Nice to meet your" and bows revealing an enormous cleavage.

Setto:" the bladder is.."

Blader:" Jonathan Banks, world champion sword fighter"

Two hands suddenly wrap around Eddy who suddenly feel something soft pressing against his back. It was the girl who's skirt Eddy woke up. "And my name is Amanda Klein. Butt you can call me wifei" pressing her breasts against his back.

Suddenly there's a laugh. "Guess you haven't changed at all." Says a mysterious man with an armor similar to Eddy's gloves "Ei bro?" the mysterious man suddenly takes off his helmet saying :"Gabriel, butt you can call me Bounty. The one being suffocated on the floor is Eddy. We used to live next to each other until I moved away"

Setto picking Amanda and Eddy up:" well now that we know each other maybe we should try to find some answers. Like who brought us here and why, and why have we suddenly transformed into characters from cabal online"

Eddy:" yeah and why am I the only one who hasn't gotten the whole armor"

Everybody stairs quietly at Eddy when a seventh voice comes out of nowhere. "You are the heroes of this generation. The chosen six needed to restore balance to the universe"

Jonathan:" WHO ARE YOU. SHOW YOUR SELF"

Suddenly a young well built man with white hair and a black suit appears form the darkness saying "my name is Mormu. I am the embodiment of this mystical storm"

Jonathan rushing towards him " Why have you brought us here" picking up Mormu by the collar.

Mormu disappears from his hands appearing behind him and says" I have brought you here so that u may undo the evil that one of your kind has provoked upon the Universe"

Tsunade in a very low and shy voice hiding behind Setto" Can u please tell us why we are changing into cabal characters?"

Mormu" No. I shall show you" suddenly a giant TV appears from the darkness." 24 of your hours ago a dark magician, by the name of Frantz Weiner, drew the mystical storm to a location in Germany, and channeled all of it's mystic energy into the main cabal server in order to summon a dark evil army of monsters."

Bounty: "What does he plan to do with this army? Take over the world?"

Mormu:" No he plans on using it to kill every person on the planet except his self, then using the souls of those he kills he will create an orb that will allow him to travel to other dimensions so that he may conquer those after which he shall absorb the orb in order to gain ultimate power and immortality"

Amanda:" butt wouldn't he have killed everybody in existence? Why would he need immortality then?"

Mormu:" No. You see. He only plans on killing this universe and the next one he travels to. So that he may have 2 orbs. 1 to use to travel and the other to make him immortal."

Seto:" What is this storm u mentioned?"

Mormu disappears and so does the darkness revealing to the 6 that they have actually been within the mystical clouds of the storm.

Seto:" This is impossible"

Bounty:" No way"

Amanda:" It's beautiful"

Jonathan approached the surging bolts of magical power. He tried to reach for one when suddenly Mormu grabs his hand and says "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The storms raw energy will not only tear your molecules apart it will also do it again and again until the end of time"

Eddy:" Mormu u said you're the embodiment of the storm so you must know why haven't I gotten my full armor?"

Mormu looks surprise at Eddy and with a smile he says "That's because your aerokinetic. You have a bond far stronger with the storm than anyone else. Seto is pyrokinetic, Tsunade telekinetic, Jonathan is a telepath, Amanda is empathic and Bounty well he's terrakinetic"

Eddy:" so… your saying I can move air at will, Seto can control and start fire, Tsunade can move thing with her mind, Jonny can read peoples thought, Amanda can feel peoples feeling and Bounty can move earth?"

Mormu:" pretty much yeah"

Eddy :" Where these caused by the storm or…"

Mormu:" no you all have had them since you were born. They have just been latent until now. And because of them you 6 have been chosen to stop Frantz."

Amanda:" butt why Cabal? We look like a cosplay band, and if Eddy has the strongest bond with the storm why is he the only one without armor?"

Mormu:" well you all have the abilities and the appearances of characters from cabal because I thought that would be the best way to defeat Weiner's army, and he is in armor it's just invisible, but putting that aside it's time u learned how to use your abilities."

Seto :" you mean your going to train us?"

Mormu :" Well normally I would but since we're short on time I'll just shoot one of these mystical thunder bolts in your heads and you will receive the knowledge you need immediately"

"will it hu…" tries Tsunade to ask but is interrupted by Mormu who ,raising his hands, makes a bolt of golden lightning strike each of our heroes heads.

After 1 hour of intense and agonizing screams of pain.

Eddy looking furiously at Mormu :"NEVE DO THAT AGAYN YOU SADISTIC BASTARD"

Mormu with a stunned look on his face :" Ungrateful little punk." Then in a loud voice says to everyone:" You have learned all that you need to. You now know how to summon your weapons, armor and how to use spells and the pocket dimension I gave each of you to have as an inventory"

Amanda:" What about mana?"

Mormu :"What?"

Amanda:" how are we supposed to fight an army with no mana potions? I mean what happens when we run out of energy?"

Mormu" the lightening that just struck you made it that you don't need any energy to use you abilities. And I even integrated a long range radio system in your helmets and Seto I'm made your visor so that you can see thro the arrows you shoot if u so choose"

Seto:" Thanks, that's sure to come in handy"

Mormu "now I shall send you back to your homes so that you may rest. When you return it will be as u never left for I shall send you back to the exact moment you left, and when ever Weiner moves I shall summon you and send you to him"

And a the same golden light surrounds our heroes sending them all back from where they came.

Éclair:" Darling, Darling are you all right?"

Eddy suddenly get's slapped across the face.

Éclair:" Wake up darling."

Eddy:" I'm up, I'm up. What did I say about slapping me?"

Éclair:" don't unless we're in bed?"

"Right" says Eddy before falling to sleep in Éclair's arms.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cabal Heroes**

**Chapter 3: First steps**

**Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan fiction book. Not to for sale or rent. All characters are fictional any similarity with real people is purely coincidental. I do not own Cabal Online or other NPC's (which will appear lather in the story). I apologize for any spelling mistakes I might have missed while checking. Hope you like it.**

**Slayer2k89: hi everyone. I just popped in to say that from now on, at the end of each chapter I will write a short bio on each character so everyone can get a little idea of their back-story.**

1 day after the meeting in the storm, in Japan Seto and Tsunade Kumihiro wake up in their Tokyo loft.

"What happened?" said Seto in a haze "where am I?" looking around all he can see is a night stand and 3 doors. He then realizes he is in bed with a girl wearing a very revealing, transparent negligee. "who is she?" he wonders, not being able to see her face because of her hair." What beautiful long black hair, such a slim body, such large breasts and what a nice round ass, I wonder who she is" he then moves her hair aside revealing to his self that he was n bed with his sister Tsunade.

Tsunade waking up from her sleep sits up, she then see's Seto sitting next to her with a surprised look on his face "Hello Seto-niisan"

Seto :"Hello? What happened last night? I can't remember a thing"

Tsunade looks at Seto's well built body, his blonde hair not yet combed and the surprise in his eyes made her smile "Well we went to fathers office party last night and we met his business partners, we had some drinks, and then we came back home, I was saying that I feel lonely without a boy friend and that I'm 18 and I haven't had sex yet. You took me into your arms comforted me, we started kissing on the mouth and then we made love in your bed."

Seto starts shacking and with a face filled with surprise and fear barely manages to say anything :"We did what?"

Tsunade blushing :"We made love and it was wonderful".

Seto then looks at Tsunade and with a serious tone of voice :"Tsunade there's something I need to tell you."

Tsunade:"What Seto-niisan?"

Seto:"Well the reason I came on to you is that I found out that we're not really blood relatives."

Tsunade with noticeable shock in her voice and face tries to say something but can't.

Seto :"I found out that our father adopted you when I was 2. At that time I had a very serious illness and the doctors thought that I would not survive, so in search of someone to mold into his image father choose you. But I made a miraculous recuperation, and since he grew attach to you he decided to adopt you as his own."

Tsunade:" Seto that's wonderful now we can get married"

Seto with a serious voice screams :"NO! FATHER CAN NEVER FIND OUT YOU KNOW YOU'RE ADOPTED AND NO ONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER! If anyone found out about this they might try to use it to blackmail father."

Tsunade nods yes with a smiling face, because her biggest dream has been fulfilled, the long forbidden love of her brother was now available.

Meanwhile in Germany in a luxurious mansion, fashion designer Amanda Klein is waking up in her bed.

Amanda:" Ouch, my head hurts so bad, what happened?" she looks around within her room only seeing her antique furniture."I was sure I came home with someone last night" she gets out of her huge king size bed and heads to the door putting on a satin robe. She goes down stairs only to find her maid Helga cleaning."Helga was I with a man last night"

Helga:" No miss. You have been asleep for 2 days now."

Amanda :"WHAT? Why didn't you wake me?"

Helga:" I tried miss but every time I tried to wake you up you kept turning around. I even tried pouring water on you, and you still didn't wake, so I called the doctor and he said that you where in a state of extreme exhaustion and the best thing to do is to let you sleep"

Amanda with a pleased look :"OK, in that case thank you for letting me rest, did you cancel my appointments?"

Helga:"Yes miss"

Helga is normally Amanda's maid , but in the beginning she was hired based on her looks. She now performs all the duties of a maid, cook, assistant and sometimes lover for Amanda (she's bisexual).

Amanda:"thank you" she then quickly grabs Helga's breast with her right hand and squeezes her ass with her left "now that I think about it I do feel unsatisfied, how about we go up to my room and I let you rub me with oil" she then strokes her short blonde hair with the left hand and rubs her between the legs while looking in her big green eyes and at her perky medium sized breasts resting under a lace black bra.

Helga never refuses Amanda's propositions often landing her in embarrassing positions, but her love for Amanda and extremely generous salary make her stay no matter what.

6 hours earlier in Paris France, Jonathan Banks is woken by a mysterious phone call.

Johnny :"hello?"

Phone:"Good evening MR Banks"

Johnny:"Who the hell are you, and why are you calling me so late?"

Phone:"My apologies sir but it is 3 in the afternoon, I am your devoted servant Daniel and I have phoned to see if you wish me to cancel you practice session."

Johnny :"No, don't reschedule it for 4:30 at the arena I shall be there immediately"

Daniel:" Yes sir"

Johnny get's out of bed and heads to the bathroom, picking up a locket with a picture of a man silver haired man and a elderly black haired women. While brushing his teeth he looks at the locket and says "Mother, father our dream has come true, I have become the best swords man in the world, thank you for watching over me."

After tacking a shower he leaves the apartment.

Meanwhile in Bacau Romania we find Gabriel climbing on board a train heading towards an old friend.

Gabriel:" I can't wait to get to Eddy to see the look on his face." He smiles when his cell phone suddenly rings.

Gabriel:"yes?"

Phone:" Hey B it's Eddy, whatchu doin'?"

Gabriel laughs "well I just finished my college exams and I'm going to spend the summer on the seaside."

Eddy:" OH… I wanna go too, butt Éclair has to stay here and help her mom run the shop"

Gabriel laughs "well who know maybe we just might see each other this summer after all."

Eddy:" Yeah I hope so too. K well talk lather. See YA"

Gabriel :"B bye" he closes the phone and thinks "man is he going to be surprised."

1 hour later in Vaslui Romania we find Eddy in a state of panic.

Eddy:"Oh crap it's Ada's birthday and I forgot to buy a present. What am I going to do?" He starts imagining Ada kicking him on the head crying "how could you forget about my birthday. You're the worst onii-san ever"

Eddy swallows in fear then screams "NO I can't let Ada be sad on her birthday I JUST CAN'T.". Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Eddy hears a familiar voice.

Ada:"hello? Anyone home?"

Eddy:"gulp… I'm screwed… unless" he quickly grabs his wallet opens a window "Thank god I'm just on the second floor, and for my Parcur training" he then climbs out the window and slowly steps on the legging of the one bellow he then let's his body down and jumps to the ground landing on his feet. "I have to hurry to the mall and get Ada a present.

Back at Eddy's apartment Ada sick of knocking on the door puts enters the door using a key she had "Good thing I made a copy of Eddy's key without him knowing" she then giggles "now I can see what he bought me for my birthday" she begins in the hall looking in Eddy's shoe closet "hmmmm… nothing here that he would get for me… maybe it's somewhere else" she then looks in Eddy's room. As soon as she opens the door she is shocked by the mess in the room "WHAT THE HELL? HOW CAN ONII-SAN LIVE LIKE THIS? There are clothes thrown every where, books, note books, all that seems in place are these 2 pictures." She looks at the pictures and discovers that in one is Eddy with Éclair and the other is one of him and Ada. She then smiles and blushes a little "well I guess I can wait for him to give me my present so I'll just leave"

30 minutes later Eddy arrives at Ada's house all out of breath. He waits a minute to recover and rings the door bell.

Ada:"I wonder who it could be"

Eddy:"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADA!!"

Ada's eyes begin to fill with tears and in a burst of joy grabs Eddy by the neck "stupid onii-san where were you yesterday?"

Eddy:"What do you mean? I was with you at the mall remember?"

Ada:"no that was the day before yesterday… you missed my birthday party" ada begins to cry.

Eddy tries to comfort her by taking her into his arms and says that he's sorry. He then wipes her tears "I brought you a present" and smiles.

Ada:"what is it?".

Eddy:"well you know that diamond necklace you liked so much? The one with the heart shape diamond?"

Ada:" the one with a big heart shaped diamond in the middle and 6 pairs of diamonds on the side that can spell anything?"

Eddy:"that's the one"  
Ada:"Yeah Sebi gave it to me yesterday"

Eddy with a happy look on his face :"I got you a pair of earrings, a bracelet, a dress and some shoes to go with it" he then grins in a satisfied manor.

Ada gasps with excitement and joy clinging to Eddy's neck "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you. You're the best big bro a girl could want." She then grabs the bags from his hands and runs upstairs towards her room "come in and wait on the couch".

Eddy enters only to find Sebi on the couch:"well if it isn't the little soccer star" says eddy with detectable irony in his voice.

Sebi:"well the floating cloud appears".

Eddy laughs "good one" he then sits next to him.

Sebi in an evil tone of voice " So I guess Ada is pretty mad with you isn't she" he then laughs.

Eddy smiling :"You'd think so but no."

"what? WHY!?" says Seby filled with surprise and disappointment.

"Simple. I know how you think you little worm. I knew you'd get her the necklace I showed you." Eddy smiles "that the whole reason why I showed it to you. So I got her a complete outfit to go with it" he then breaks into a maniacal evil laugh.

Seby with a disappointed face thinks :"This is the last time he out stages me. He couldn't have gotten her something better he just couldn't have. Damn I hate this guy, him with his corn rowed black hair, his big black eyes, his piano playing, his martial arts and I especially hate the fact that he's taller than me. But I really hate him because he always gets in my way with Ada "Sebi growls loudly"if he hadn't showed up I would be making love with her for the first time. Crap I hate you "

Eddy suddenly punches Seby on the head.

Seby "Why did u do that?"

Eddy:"Because I can read your thoughts and I don't like what you just thought." Eddy with a smiling face thinks to his self "I haven't got the slightest clue what this little pervert was thinking about but by the way he just growled and salivated he most likely insulted me and fantasized about Ada"

Ada :"OK.I'm coming down stairs". Ada walks down the stairs revealing a red long gala dress, with a diamond necklace with 13 diamond on it , the middle one a heart the other 6 spelling ADA 2 times on both sides, a pair of heart shaped diamond earrings, a bracelet with her name spelled in diamonds on it and a pair of red, high healed shoes.

Eddy:"You look great"

Ada arriving at the bottom of the staircase and with a satisfied look on her face "thank you"

Eddy :"happy Sweet Sixteen, and a forgive me present I'm inviting you tonight at a very select restaurant of your choice." With a silenced voice"the both of you".

Ada:"well I'm in, Sebi?"

Sebi with noticeable hate looks at Eddy says:"Sure why not" and thinks "FUCKING BASTARD I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL. Tonight I wanted to take Ada to a picnic and have my way with her"

Eddy:" ok. Then I'm off to Éclair's place. If I've been out for a day she must miss me. Bye bye " he then goes out the door.

Ada:"oh look at the time I have to go to my cousin. Sebi mind if we take a rain check on our date? Please"

Sebi sighs :"Sure no problem"

Inner sebi :"GOD DAMN BASTARD I'M GONNA KILL HIM SOME DAY"

In the storm Mormu is watching the 6 :"What is this? They should have learned everything about their power and yet they have forgotten even about me, and every thing I told them."

Suddenly lightning hits behind him and a voice surrounding him says :"MORMU, how dare you trick the legendary heroes into thinking you're the embodiment of the storm. You a mere keeper of the storm."

Mormu:"please let me explain"

Voice:"SILENCE." Lightning strikes again and a tall black haired man, wearing a suit of silver armor appears and raises Mormu of the ground with one hand :"YOUR FAMILY HAS SWORN TO PROTECT THE SACRED MAGIC OF THE STORM FOR GENERATONS. NOW YOU DARE POSE AS IT'S CHOSEN ONE? KNOW YOUR PLACE" just as he finished his sentence Mormu disappeared from his hand and appeared behind him.

Mormu:" Sir Hannibal allow me to explain my actions. I have created this false storm around the earth in order to protect you, the real embodiment of the storm, and the sacred power of the storm from evil. For if one of our champions were to fall or be captured by the enemy and tortured, instead of revealing the storms true location the shall be led here where I have set a trap for any intruder."

Hannibal"Fine. So be it. I shall allow this for the moment and I shall give the champions their memories back."

Mormu :" You mean you took them?"

Hannibal:" Of course. When I saw how you handled the situation I decided I take matters into my hands, but you have showed me that you just might be able to handle the situation. So When they next sleep they shall remember everything they experienced in the storm."

Mormy:"Thank you my lord. I shall not disappoint you."

Hannibal:"You better; and Mormu Weiner is already on the move so if I where you I'd make sure the champions learn how to use their powers and quickly. Because transferring all that knowledge at once is impossible."

Mormu with a shocked face :"What do you mean"

Hannibal :"In order to use their full power they mush show they are worthy thru battle and struggle."

Mormu :"Then I shall make sure they prove their worthiness "

Lightning strike the armored man who then disappears. Mormu looks to his giant TV and says "What trials await you in the future… I truly don't envy you for them."

End of chapter 3

**Johnny: Jonathan Banks :20 year old, world champion swordsman .**

**Jonathan Banks lost his parents when he was 12, thus inheriting a huge fortune and a chain of banks which were administrated by his uncle Thomas Banks, who raised young Jonathan like his own son. The last thing he remembers about his parents is that they liked seeing him fence, so he dedicated his life, and sacrificed every thing to become number 1. The only friend he kept is his loyal butler/assistant Daniel Kent.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cabal Heroes**

**Chapter 4: First blood**

**Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan fiction book. Not to for sale or rent. All characters are fictional any similarity with real people is purely coincidental. I do not own Cabal Online or other NPC's (which will appear lather in the story). I apologize for any spelling mistakes I might have missed while checking. Hope you like it.**

Eddy:" ok. Then I'm off to Éclair's place. If I've been out for a day she must miss me. Bye bye " he then goes out the door.

Ada:"oh look at the time I have to go to my cousin. Sebi mind if we take a rain check on our date? Please"

Sebi sighs :"Sure no problem"

Lather that night Ada was getting dressed when suddenly she hears the door bell.

Ada:"Who is it?" she then opens the door and finds Sebi with a heart shaped box of chocolates, with a noticeable smile on his face, wearing a white T-Shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. "oh it was you" she giggles and lets him enter. "you're a little early I was just about to get dressed"

Sebi looks at Ada admiring her white bra and panties. Inner Sebi :"Crap she's hot, this is my chance" Sebi drops the chocolates, quickly grabs Ada in his arms and kisses her on the mouth. "how about we stay in tonight?"

Ada:"What about Eddy?"

Sebi:" Screw him." Ada then slaps Sebi over the face so hard that he falls on his back.

Ada:"Never talk like that again. Now wait here I'm going to get my earrings and my bracelets"

Inner Sebi starts to cry.

6 hours earlier.

Sebi while walking down the street a cloaked man appears from a dark alley.

Cloaked man:"Hello young man, I wonder if you can help me."

Sebi approaches the man "Of course what can I help you with"

Cloaked man: "I can sense great evil in you. An incredible hate for one you call Eddy. How would you like to get revenge upon him?"

Sebi with an evil smirk on his face "What do I need to do?"

The cloaked man pulls out a small yellow ball." If you swallow this you shall gain power beyond your dreams, but be warned, you cannot go back once you have started on this path."

Sebi takes the ball without hesitation.

6 hours later.

Sebi while on the floor takes out the ball and swallows it. "if shall not give yourself to me freely then I shall just take you my self!!" Ada stunned by his words turns towards him only to see Sebi's skin turn grey, his face shrinking and filling up with wrinkles, his teeth and nails growing, his back hunching, wings suddenly spring out of his back "ADAAAAAAAAAA!!"she screams in terror. Sebi jumps on Ada ripping her dress of in a fast motion revealing her big luscious breasts."You have no idea how much I've wanted your body". Ada starts crying "please NO!! don't!!". Sebi "no use struggling, no one can save you now"

"oh no?" Sebi startled looks up and sees Eddy standing in the doorway."I'm gong to say this only once. Get of Ada or I WILL rip u to pieces".

Sebi screams in anger "FUCK YOU! Now I have all the power, and there's nothing you can do"

Eddy :" oh really?" he then raises his left hand as fire starts raising from his feet, accumulating in his left hand forming a ball.

Sebi surprised by the situation :"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU??"

Eddy with a serious look on his face:"YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE!! FIRE CANNON!!" he then launches the ball toward Sebi, blowing a giant hole in his body. Sebi then steps back while trying in vain to stop the bleeding with his hand. He trips on Ada and falls down on his back.

Sebi:"DAMN! I can't believe this" Eddy then steps on his wound and laughs a little and says " You have no idea how happy this makes me feel. LIGHTNING CANNON" electricity then raises from his feet forming a ball in his hand .

Sebi :"Please don't"

Eddy:"I always said if u make Ada cry I will kill you. I can't let people say I don't keep my word" he then blasts Sebi's head off, blood shooting up messing up the walls, covering Ada in blood. Eddy then helps Ada up from the floor, kicking Sebi's body off of her. Ada then cling to Eddy's neck in tears.

Ada:" Thank you. It was so scary, but I knew you'd show up. Thank you". Eddy wipes her tears and holds her next to his chest he then notices that Sebi's body disappearing in front of them.

Éclair then walks into Ada's house :" Mon amore, what's taking so…. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" referring to the fact that Eddy is holding a half naked Ada in his arms.

Ada with her eyes in tears looks at Éclair then holds Eddy tighter in her arms "Do you mind if we stay in tonight? I don't want to be alone."

1 hour later Ada finally calms down and Éclair helps her take a shower, and change into a pair of pink pajamas, while Eddy cleaned the blood of the walls and got a movie for them to watch.

Ada while sitting on her living room couch:" Oni-san I've wanted to ask you how did u… "

Eddy:" How did I shoot fire and lightning out of my hand?"

Ada:" yes"

Eddy:" Remember when I went to see Éclair?"

Ada:" Yeah"

Éclair while hugging Eddy :"Well I was so glad that he was all right that I knocked him over by mistake while trying to hug him"

Eddy:"And I hit my head on the floor, and got unconscious when I woke up I knew how to do all sorts of things, like when we were at the mall."

Ada:" and what are you going to do with your powers?"

Eddy then brings Ada closer with his left hand and Éclair closer with his right and says "Make sure nothing happens to you two."

In Germany a cloaked man standing in front of Amanda Klein's mansion drops a ball of energy in her backyard.

Cloaked man:"enjoy your day miss Klein, for tonight you will die." He then disappears in a beam of red energy.

Later that night

Amanda just waking up in her bed, next to her maid Helga, puts on a robe and goes in the balcony. She then sees a golden light glowing from her lawn.

Amanda:"What's that?" she then blinks and suddenly finds her self next to the light "How did I get here? And what are there images I see in my head of strange men?" distracted by the flashing memories she doesn't notice a giant mechanical monster raising from the ground. The monster was 7 meters high, had a human shaped torso and 3 spider legs. Amanda finally able to move, remembering Mormu and the storm looks up and says "I'm sorry darling, but I can't play with you right now." She then holds out her right hand gathering light and darkness raising up from her feet, raising her robe, revealing her white transparent silk panties, forming two giant balls in her hand."EXTREME DUAL CANNON" she then spins around and throws the balls into the monster's mouth, blowing his head off. The monster then disappears leaving nothing behind except a pile of dust.

In Japan Seto and Tsunade are already facing two ghost pirates.

Seto running towards a painting on the wall :"Tsu hide, quickly" Tsunade quickly heads towards her wardrobe. Seto reaching the painting, grabs it and throws it on the floor revealing an arsenal of fire arms, he then grabs two pistols, jumps sideways and shoots the pirates in vain, the bullets not harming them. The ghosts then throw a star at Seto knocking him into the wall and leaving him unconscious.

Tsunade at the sight of her lover laying on the floor jumps out of the closet with a sword and charges towards the pirate, only to see them get blown to pieces by Seto with electric bullets from his guns.

Seto:"I told you to hide" he then throws away his guns and grabs Tsunade taking her into bed, throwing off her cloths.

In the cloud, Mormu is visited by the mysterious cloaked man.

Mormu:" Well done, the first four have awakened, only 2 more remain."

The cloaked man the takes of his hood revealing his face, identical to Mormu's.

End of chapter.

**Mormu**

**Mormu is the leader of the keepers of the storm, a clan funded in the early 5****th**** century with the soul purpose of protecting the sacred power of the storm. As a child Mormu was molded to become a leader, he was educated in the most prestigious schools in the world, has mastered a series of martial arts and was taught the ancient ways of magic. Among his traits are guile, intelligence and he always does what he intends thru any means at his disposal, including sacrificing anything or anyone he is not an opponent to be taken lightly.**


End file.
